How To Train Your Dragon Lover
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: In a village full of Dragon slayers, it's hard for Kurama to stand out. But when he accidently capture's a dragon, Kurama soon discover a whole new life Kurama/Hiei Hiei/Kurama AU YAOI PARODY
1. Chapter 1

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Wow! Look at me! Leaving the bleach section, and jumping right into Yu Yu Hakusho fandom! I been wanting to write this story ever since I saw "How to Train Your Dragon" so it's been driving me nuts these last months to write it! I hope you enjoy, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or How To Train Your Dragon_

_

* * *

"Look out!"_

Green envy-colored eyes widened in shock as a slim narrow-framed body jumped to the side, barely avoiding the fiery blast. Kurama mentally flinched, feeling the heavy heat generated by the blast escape towards him. _"That was close, too close,"_ Kurama thought, jumping out of the ditch.

"Hurry up!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Kurama ran, and dodged his fellow villagers, who were running in the opposite direction from him, each carrying a series of weapons in each hand.

"Chu!" Kurama shouted storming into the small hut. "Kurama! Wher' ya been boy?" Chu grumbled, working at his station, finishing the final touches on a series of weapons before throwing them to the villagers so they could storm off to fight.

"I had trouble getting back," Kurama huffed, running towards his busy master. "I just wanted to get this!" Kurama smiled, reaching for his newest invention, "Oh, hell, no!" Chu snarled, grabbing the redhead's shirt and pulling him off to the side, completely abandoning his work in the process.

"Your brother will skin me alive—"

"Oi! Hurry up! The dragons are burning half the village down already," a villager yelled. Chu cursed. "Stay here," Chu warned before going back to his station and hammer to finish a new ax.

Kurama pouted softly. This was his time to prove himself. Leaping to his feet, he quickly grabbed the item he had been eyeing the whole time. "Dammit! Kurama! Get back here!" Chu shouted, racing to the doorway and watching his apprentice get lost amid a sea of villagers.

"Take that, you beast!" Yusuke hollered as he aimed his mechanical shotgun at the dragon's head. "Yahoo!" Yusuke cheered, jumping from the ground onto the falling dragon and giving it the final blow with his fist.

"Kuwabara! That makes this my 10th," Yusuke cheered toward at his companion, who was in the middle of head-butting a half-alive dragon. "Just wait, Yusuke! I'll catch up if the last thing I'll do!" Kuwabara growled with pure determination in his eyes. "The power of pure love will give me the strength!" Kuwabara cheered, pushing the dragon down before impaling his sword in the dragon's skull.

Yusuke huffed, "Whatever, Kuwabara—Kurama?" Yusuke gasped in shock. "What you doing here?" Yusuke shouted at his friend who was running for the edge of the cliff, where the dragon's nest lay.

Kurama let out a soft cry as he brought himself up short before falling off the cliff. he had run down the hill a little too fast. Taking a few quick deep breaths for confidence, Kurama stared at the sky. Several dragons were circling above him, each looking ready to attack.

"_I can do this,"_ Kurama thought. _"I just have to defeat one to prove my worth to the village."_ Kurama analyzed the options, suddenly realizing how dangerous a situation he was in right now. _"I just need an opening…"_ Kurama reached for his invention, wrapping his hands tightly around it. "There!" Kurama shouted, finding a opening in the sky when the dragon next flew over. Kurama threw his mechanical whip, latching on to a midnight black dragon leg. The dragon let out a cry of pain, and blood-red eyes peered down to look at the owner of the whip. Kurama silently loosened his grip when he realized the dragon was not intimidated by him. Green eyes stared into cold crimson orbs; the black dragon snarled before giving a burst of power with his wings, flying off into the midnight sky, and disappearing completely—almost that is—leaving Kurama to hang on for dear life to the whip as he was being dragged by the dragon.

"Kurama!" Yusuke gasped in horror along with Kuwabara, watching in pure terror as the dragon took off with there redheaded friend into the night sky.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFucker: Short, but first chapters are always short for me, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm terrible writing at accents, but love hearing them! With that said, I'm not sure if I got Chu accent down, any pointers be much loved! Also at this point, I am open to any idea's, or pairings, so if you have request let me know! Also I hope the characters weren't too OOC, till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Offical note regarding this story, it will no longer be updated, or continue. I'm very sorry, and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favorite, alerted. I been reading yu yu hakusho fandom since I was 13, now being age of 21, busy with life I seem to lost spark for writting and reading yu yu hakusho fandom. I'm very sorry about this..._


End file.
